


Menggalau dalam Diam

by ariare



Series: Edisi Re-Publish [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10051 - Freeform, 10069-nya ngelawak tapi why, Angst gagal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, alay, bahasa alay, slight 10069, sok puitis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omake from my fic entitled <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7668573/1/Mistletoe">Mistletoe</a> on FFN. Hanyalah omake banyak kecil dari sudut pandang 10051. Muahuahuahuehauhaehue #dor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menggalau dalam Diam

**Author's Note:**

> [Edisi Re-Publish. Publish Date: 29 Desember 2011]
> 
> **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano.**

Lelaki berkacamata itu hanya bisa menatap terpaku sejenak. Sebuah bungkus yang tadi ia bawa di pelukan tangannya mendadak terjatuh; tapi tidak ia hiraukan. Pandangan dan konsentrasinya terpaku pada apa yang sedang ia lihat di depan. Pandangan yang sempat menggores hatinya. Hingga kemudian, ia memilih untuk berjalan berbalik arah dengan langkah yang cukup—cepat. Menembus lautan salju yang menyelimuti sore hari itu.

* * *

“Oya oya, kenapa pimpinan Millefiore ada di sini?” tanya Mukuro dari kejauhan. Biru _azure_ matanya menyipit tajam. Rambut biru panjangnya diterbangkan angin sore musim dingin. Sebenarnya, ia tidak begitu suka bertemu dengan orang di depannya ini. Ia ingin bertemu Kyoya-nya segera.

Tersenyum menyeringai, “ufufu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Mukuro- _kun_ ~” kata Byakuran. Senyum menyeringai lelaki berambut putih _marshmallow_ (?) itu hampir persis dengan seringai yang biasa disunggingkan orang yang berada di depannya itu. Sejenak hening menyertai mereka.

“Apa tujuanmu bertemu denganku?” tanya sang illusionis. Sekilas, mata biru _azure_ sang illusionis menangkap sebuah siluet yang kemudian menghilang. Siluet yang membuat sebuah seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

“Singkat saja,” Byakuran menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. “Omong-omong… ”

“… kau mau _marshmallow_?” ucapnya sejenak sambil menawarkan sekantung marshmaloow pada sang Mist Guardian Vongola. Hening melingkupi bibir sang ilusionis, sementara sang _marshmallow_ (?) hanya senyam-senyum seperti biasa.

Kening berkedut, amarah tertahan. “CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG KAU MAU!!” seru pria berambut biru itu sambil menahan keinginannya untuk menusukkan _trident_ -nya pada kepala lelaki di depannya itu.

“Ufufu, tenang Mukuro- _kun_. Kali ini aku serius,” kata Byakuran sambil memasang wajah yang—sedikit—serius. Sementara itu, Mukuro hanya berusaha menahan kesalnya tadi sambil bersiap dengan _trident_ di tangannya jikalau nanti sang Bos Millefiore itu akan berkata konyol lagi.

“Aku cuma ingin menanyakan,” Byakuran menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak.

“Apa…” Byakuran menggantungkan lagi kalimat sambungannya. Mukuro hanya terdiam.

“… yang pantas…”

“… dihadiahkan…”

“… pada Shou- _chan_ -ku?” kata Byakuran mengakhiri pertanyaannya sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah Mukuro.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Waktu sejenak berhenti berputar. Suara gagak sore seakan ditelan oleh suara jangkrik yang tiba-tiba bersahutan tidak jelas asal muasalnya. Sementara itu, Mukuro hanya terdiam. Terpaku atau malah terpesona (?) dengan pertanyaan yang manis (?) semanis _marshmallow_ yang dimakan oleh sang penanya.

“Ku—KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!” mendadak tawa meluncur keras dari balik bibir sang illusionis. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak, seakan kata-kata tadi menggelitik perutnya sehingga membuatnya tertawa dengan tidak elit dan abnormal.

“Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya pertanyaanku tadi lucu?” tanya Byakuran bingung. Bingung dan heran terukir jelas di wajahnya.

“Ku-kuhahahaha … Tidak. Hanya saja, ini terdengar aneh saja jika kau yang bertanya padaku,” ucap Mukuro sambil menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah lagi. Byakuran hanya terdiam saja. Menunggu  lelaki berpersonifikasikan nanas itu berhenti tertawa.

“Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Karena aku tadi juga kebingungan dengan hadiah apa yang akan kuhadiahkan pada Kyoya-ku,” ucap Mukuro setelah tawanya berhenti, meski ujung bibirnya masih terlihat seperti menyeringai tertawa.

“Lalu, apa yang nanti kau berikan padanya?” tanya Byakuran ingin tahu. Ia benar-benar serius ingin tahu agar mungkin ia tahu apa yang mungkin kira-kira bisa ia berikan kepada Shou- _chan_ -nya.

“ini.” Kata sang illusionis sambil menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya. Byakuran mendekat untk melihat lebih jelas. Ketika pria berambut putih itu melihatnya, sejenak, seringai terukir di wajah tampannya. Tawa yang terdengar aneh pun ikut mengalir dari bibirnya.

“ _Arigatou_ , Mukuro- _kun_ ~”

Segera saja ia pergi meninggalkan lelaki tadi dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat dimana ia mendapatkan hadiah yang ia inginkan. Sepertinya, ia punya ide.

* * *

Shouichi terbaring di atas kasur kamarnya. Pintu tertutup, sementara anggota Funeral Wrath ia minta untuk tidak mengganggunya. Sepertinya, ia ingin sendiri untuk sekarang. Yah, sekarang. Untuk sekarang saja. Tidak tahu kenapa, setelah ia merasakan hatinya seperti tergores tadi ketika melihat hal yang kurang mengenakkan—dalam sudut pandangnya—ia segera berbalik dan sedikit berlari menuju Millefiore HQ. Berlari menembus dingin salju yang turun perlahan sore itu.

Setelah ia sampai di _Base_ , segera saja ia menuju ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya berpesan kepada anggota Funeral Wrath untuk tidak mengganggunya untuk sementara. Setelah itu, ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Meletakkan beberapa kantung _marshmallow_ yang tidak sengaja ia bawa tadi ke atas mejanya dan lalu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Menikmati pelukan dari sang kasur yang menjerat tubuhnya sejak dari tadi.

Jaket coklat yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat basah oleh salju, sementara kaus tangan berwarna serupa yang melindungi telapak tangannya tengah ia gosokkan satu sama lain—membuat sebuah kehangatan kecil di kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah melakukan itu, ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghela napas sambil menerawang ke langit-langit; seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menarik di atasnya.

Ia pun bergulung ke samping; menatap tembok. Tembok yang berwarna putih, seputih _marsh_ —eh? Mendadak lelaki berambut merah itu teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang amat penting dan—sedikit menyakitkan. Bagai tergores oleh sebuah pisau tajam. Menorehkan luka yang kecil namun sakitnya luar biasa.

Pemandangan tadi. Bayangan rambut putih dan rambut biru tadi. Shouichi menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Ia ingin melupakan pemandangan tadi. Ia harus berpura-pura seolah-olah ia tidak melihatnya, tidak pernah melihatnya. Ia harus menganggapnya angin lalu saja. Angin lalu yang pantas untuk dilupakan. Tapi…

…tetap saja tidak bisa. Pemandangan itu seperti angin lalu yang sekali melintas langsung menusuk ke tulang-tulangnya. Terlalu sakit dan … nyeri. Sulit untuk dilupakan.

Berguling ke arah lain, kini pandangannya tertuju pada beberapa bungkus plastik yang tertata tidak beraturan di atas mejanya. Matanya seakan terperangkap pada bungkusan plastik tersebut. Pikirannya segera melayang. Melayang kembali kepada orang yang memintanya untuk membawakan bungkus plastik itu tadi. Hatinya kembali tertusuk. Ia lalu memilih membalikkan posisinya seperti semula—hingga akhirnya, ia jatuh tertidur perlahan.

* * *

“Byakuran- _sama_! Kenapa anda pulang selarut ini?”

Terdengar sebuah suara dari bawah ruangan. Sejenak, hijau kristal itu membuka. Kristal itu lalu mencoba berkedip; menyesuaikan cahaya di luar tempatnya bersarang. Sepertinya ia tertidur terlalu lama. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jam yang melingkupi tangan kanannya.

22.50

Lima jam sudah ia tertidur. Menggaruk sebentar kepalanya, ia lalu beranjak dari kasur. Ketika ia menyentuh kenop pintu, tiba-tiba—

“Apakah Shou- _chan_ sudah kembali?”

—ia menghentikan pergerakan jari-jari tangannya. Suara itu membuat niatnya untuk turun sebentar mendadak lenyap.

“Sudah. Tapi dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya,”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan ke sana,”

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, segera saja ia menutup jendela ruangannya, menguncinya dan lalu menutup kordennya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam selimut putih kamar tidurnya lagi, bergulung dalam selimut sambil menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari lelaki yang menanyai dirinya tadi. Berusaha menghindari bertemunya kedua kristal hijaunya dengan kristal violet lelaki itu. Setidaknya, untuk sesaat ini saja.

* * *

Sementara itu dari bawah ruangan, Byakuran, dengan senyumnya yang biasa, segera berjalan menuju kamar lelaki yang ia sukai itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak dari balik punggungnya. Menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan perlahan, berusaha memberikan efek suara bervolume kecil.

Sesampainya ia di depan kamar Shouichi, ia segera mencoba membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Mata sewarna _amethyst_ itu sejenak berkedip dua kali; menyadari bahwa pintu itu telah terkunci.

“Shou- _chan_ ~ apakah kau di dalam?” tanya Byakuran sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut. Namun, bukan suara orang itu yang ia dengar, melainkan kesenyapan yang menyambutnya.

Menghela napas, “sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Apa boleh buat,” dan kemudian, kaki Byakuran segera menjejakkan kakinya menjauhi kamar Shouichi. Shouichi—yang sedari tadi meringkuk dalam selimut—segera bangkit ketika langkah kaki  itu perlahan menjauh. Lelaki berambut merah itu menghela napas sejenak sambil membenarkan letak kecamatanya tadi. Setidaknya, ia bisa menghindari kontak pandangan dengan lelaki penyuka _marshmallow_ itu.

Beranjak dari kasurnya, Shouichi berjalan menuju gantungan baju—bermaksud untuk menggantungkan jaket yang tadi ia pakai. Dan ketika ia menggantungkan jaketnya—

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_ **

—terdengar suara ketukan halus dari balik jendela. Mengernyit sejenak, Shouichi segera beranjak menuju jendelanya. Satu langkah, satu langkah, ia mendekati jendela tersebut, hingga suara—

“Shou- _chan_ ~ apa kau sudah tidur?”

Mendadak, kedua kaki jenjangnya berhenti bergerak. Serasa waktu berhenti sejenak. Hening bergumul dalam gelap. Sementara ia hanya membeku dalam senyap. Kakinya enggan untuk melangkah. Bibirnya canggung untuk berucap. Matanya sakit untuk melihat. Telinganya tak sanggup untuk mendengar. Sementara hatinya sakit untuk merasakan.

Shouichi membeku di tempat.

“Sepertinya memang sudah tidur, huuft…” ucap Byakuran sambil berbalik membelakangi jendela. Namun, bukannya menggunakan sayapnya dan turun dari sana. Ia justru menekuk kedua kakinya dan—terduduk di balkon jendela.

“Padahal aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu,” ucap Byakuran lagi sambil memandang langit hitam kelam yang meneteskan beribu mutiara putih dingin. Shouichi terdiam sejenak.

“Sesuatu yang tadi aku bicarakan dengan Rokudo Mukuro- _kun_ ,”

Dan jarum seakan menusuk ujung hatinya ketika kata-kata itu terucap. Shouichi kembali membeku. Bagaimanapun juga, hal yang tadi disinggung oleh ‘sahabat’-nya sekaligus hal yang ingin ia lupakan itu—menyakitkan.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuhadiahkan padamu. Makanya, aku menanyakannya pada Mukuro- _kun_ ,”

Sejenak, terlintas sebuah pertanyaan besar di otak pintar Shouichi: _Kenapa harus menanyakannya pada ilusionis mesum berambut abnormal itu?_

“Apa tadi kau melihatnya?”

**Deg**.

Tunggu! Kenapa bisa—

“Tadi aku melihat satu kantung _marshmallow_ jatuh di jalan,” ucap Byakuran lagi sambil memandang kantung makanan kesukaannya tersebut di tangannya, sementara Shouichi segera menghitung ulang kantung-kantung makanan yang ia letakkan di meja tadi.

Kurang satu, pikir Shouichi cepat.

“Apa kau… ” Byakuran menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Sementara Shouichi menelan ludahnya mengira-kira apa yang akan lelaki itu katakan.

“… cemburu?”

**Jleb**.

—tepat sasaran.

Badan Shouichi kembali menghentikan pergerakannya sesaat. Semua yang diucapkan lelaki itu benar. Semuanya terlalu tepat. Badan Shouichi melemas, hingga akhirnya ia mendekat ke arah jendela; tak bermaksud untuk membukanya, hanya saja—menyandarkan badannya ke jendela yang tertutup korden putih.

“Tenang saja, Shou- _chan_ ,” kata Byakuran dengan senyum di bibirnya. “Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu,” dan tanpa Byakuran tahu, noda merah segera menyeruak di pipi lelaki berkacamata itu.

“Mungkin, akan sia-sia jika aku bicara sekarang di sini,” ucapnya lagi. “Tapi, tidak apa-apa sih,”

Shouichi masih terdiam. Jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 23.15. Ia bukannya tidak mau berkata, tapi tidak bisa berkata. Semuanya seperti tertahan dalam tenggorokannya. Hingga bibirnya seakan membeku dalam dinginnya malam natal itu. Malam natal yang—sedikit menyakitkan.

“Aku akan menunggu di sini,” kata Byakuran.

Eh?

“Aku yakin, kau masih belum tidur,” sambung Byakuran sambil melirik ke arah jendela dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa—tanpa Shouichi ketahui.

Jleb lagi untuk Shouichi. Pria itu selalu tahu jika ia belum tidur. Ini—menyebalkan.

“Karena itu, aku menunggu saja di sini. Menunggu kau membuka jendela dan mengajakku masuk, ufufu~” tawa aneh mengakhiri kalimat tersebut. Sementara si pria yang dimaksud—merinding disko.

Tidak ada kata-kata terucap. Tidak ada kata-kata teruntai. Hening menyelimuti, sepi menggumuli dan senyap memeluki. Tiada kata, tiada suara, tiada frasa. Hanya hening yang tercipta. Antara Shouichi dan Byakuran.

Derik jam bergema. Sementara suara misa masih terdengar membahana. Namun, hening masih saja berkata. Dalam diam dan dalam senyap. Shouichi yang merasa tidak betah di kondisi seperti itu selama 30 menit, lalu segera berdiri. Membuka sedikit kordennya, untuk memastikan keadaan pria yang berada di luar. Dan ketika mendapati kalau pria itu tengah … tertidur, ia langsung mengambil selimut dan lalu membuka jendelanya.

Berdiri di depannya, ia segera berjongkok dan menyelimuti lelaki itu dalam dekapan hangat sang selimut. Ketika ia menyentuh tangan lelaki itu, dingin sejenak menyergapnya. Dan tanpa perintah apapun, ia segera mencari kaus tangannya yang ia lepas tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menemukan kaus tangan itu dan lalu segera berjalan menuju keluar jendela lagi.

Ia lalu segera memakaikan kaus tangannya ke tangan sang pria berambut putih itu. Dan ketika ia selesai memakaikannya, tiba-tiba—

**_Grep_**.

—sebuah tangan meraih tangannya dan kemudian mendekap tubuhnya.

“Akhirnya kau membuka jendelanya juga, Shou- _chan_ ~” ucap Byakuran sambil memeluk Shouichi.

“Bya-Byakuran- _san_!” Shouichi terkaget. “Le-Lepaskan—”

“Tidak,”

“Eh?”

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_ / “Tidak akan kulepaskan,”

Dan alasan yang terluncur bersamaan dengan suara lonceng itu seakan menawan pita suara Shouichi. Kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Bibirnya tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata. Semua seakan lenyap. Semua seakan tertahan. Semua seakan membeku dalam tempatnya.

Hingga kemudian, dekapan itu melonggar. Jarak mulai tercipta di antara mereka. Hening sejenak dengan irama butir salju berjatuhan.

“Oh ya, Shou- _chan_ , aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Kemarikan tanganmu sebentar,” pinta Byakuran sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, sementara Shouichi hanya menyerahkan tangannya. Byakuran membuka kotak tersebut. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kotak itu dan menyematkannya pada jari manis Shouichi.

“Eh? I-Ini…?”

“ _Mi vuoi sposare_ , Shou- _chan_?”

Sekali lagi, Shouichi membeku dalam tempat.

* * *

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih. :)


End file.
